FIGS. 93 and 94 show an example of a conventional bonding tool and a wire bonding method that uses this bonding tool. As shown in FIG. 93, a bonding tool X is provided with a wedge 91, a wire guide 92 and a cutter 93. The wedge 91, the wire guide 92 and the cutter 93 are supported by a horn which is not illustrated. The horn produces ultrasonic vibration in a state in which the wedge 91 is pressed against a connection target. The wire guide 92 is for guiding a wire 96 to the tip of the wedge 91. The wedge 91 joins the wire 96 and the connection target, by applying ultrasonic vibration and pressure in a state in which the wire 96 is sandwiched between the tip thereof and the connection target. The cutter 93 cuts the wire 96 that has been connected.
In this wire bonding method, first bonding on an electrode pad 98a of a semiconductor device 98 mounted on a lead 97A is performed first. The wire 96 is pressed against the electrode pad 98a, which is the connection target, by the wedge 91. When ultrasonic vibration is applied in this state, the wire 96 is joined to the electrode pad 98a. This joined portion serves as a first bonding part 96A shown in FIG. 94.
Next, the bonding tool X is moved to directly above a lead 97B, and second bonding is performed. In this process, ultrasonic vibration is applied while the wire 96 is being pressed against a pad part 97Ba, which is another connection target, by the wedge 91. The wire 96 is thereby joined to the pad part 97Ba. This joined portion serves as a second bonding part 96B shown in FIG. 94. The first bonding part 96A and the second bonding part 96B are connected via a bridging part 96C. Electrical continuity can thereby be established between the electrode pad 98a of the semiconductor device 98 and lead 97B.